


A Rose By Any Other Name

by Mystery_Lady



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020), The Turning (2020)
Genre: And Miles Wouldn't Judge Or Be Afraid Of Jacob, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jacob Isn't Afraid Of Miles, M/M, Somewhat Fluffy, They're Two Boys That Are Mentally Fucked Up, Two Boys Totally Crushing On Each Other, Two Mentally Disturbed Boys Together, but we already know that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Lady/pseuds/Mystery_Lady
Summary: Miles never did heard what was the name of his c̶r̶u̶s̶h̶ new friend.But then again, Jacob never offered to say it either.
Relationships: miles fairchild/jacob barber
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	A Rose By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a drabble of one of my favorite crossover ships that I started shipping for the past few months (since I heard about Defending Jacob last year and when I first watched the Turning on February). I was able to finally write about them o̶r̶ ̶w̶r̶i̶t̶e̶ ̶a̶t̶ ̶a̶l̶l̶. (￣▽￣)
> 
> I hope you guys like it. :3

* * *

“You never told me your name, pretty boy.” Miles quips with a sharp and admittedly awkward grin. 

Despite the gentle way that he brushes his horse and the way he keeps a smile on his ~~pretty~~ face, there was something about him that appears to make others uneasy to be near him. 

Jacob could understand.

It was similar to watching a spider; unassuming, fragile, and content to blend in with their surrounding. Yet when you’re face to face with it, a sensation of dread slithers down your spine.

But Jacob wasn’t afraid.

“You never asked.”

The smile that Miles sent him was smaller yet natural. Indulgent.

“I didn’t? My mistake then.” Miles drawls, not commenting on the fact that Jacob had evaded his question.

There are times that Jacob believes that Miles knows who he is - which wouldn’t surprise him since his face was seen on national TV - but Jacob hasn’t felt exposed or threatened.

He wasn’t afraid when Miles would invade his personal space. He wasn’t afraid when Miles got a bit intense; grabbing his arm tightly when he got too excited, refusing to talk to him and playing too roughly with his instruments, or when he goes horseback riding and his horse is going too fast - so fast that he’s unable to stop himself from panicking - as he holds on to dear life. 

And he wasn’t afraid when he would wake up and he’ll see Miles siting on his bed, staring down intently at his face, eyes so dark that they look pure black in the weak light of his lamp.

~~If he’s going to kiss him, what was he waiting for?~~

No, Jacob wasn’t afraid. 

The universe fucked him over too many times for him to be afraid.

Walking over towards him, Jacob stands beside him.

“Jacob.”

Miles hums curiously.

“My name is Jacob Barber.”

Jacob wasn’t afraid. But he couldn’t help the way he held his breath as he waits.

Only to release it when Miles nudges him gently; looking up to see Miles peering down at him a wide, excited smile.

Jacob wasn’t afraid. 

Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my drabble. Comments and Kudos are always welcomed.


End file.
